


Lost Under The Bed

by bestofallpossiblebests



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofallpossiblebests/pseuds/bestofallpossiblebests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick short implied Rosemary fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Under The Bed

Living on a meteor rocketing through space was getting boring fast. When Rose was busy with Dave, and Kanaya had enough of Karkat's talk about Gamzee and not quite subtle jabs about troll/human romance, Kanaya liked to read. She had one book in mind she wanted to read, but she couldn't find it. The last place she remembered reading it was, unfortunately, Rose's room. 

She was bent over at the waist trying to get it out from behind Rose's bed when she heard a wolf whistle. 

“Oh. Dave. Hello.” She snapped up without the book. 

“kanaya...hi. are you looking for something”

Kanaya did not want to admit to Dave that she had been in Rose's bed. Dave never knew when to drop something. “I Dropped My Book.”

Dave raised his eyebrows. “behind lalondes bed. nothing unusual about that. i lose things in other peoples rooms all the time. cd under terezis bed headphones in karkats room don't even get me started on gamzee...okay thats not a joke i want to make i am not going near gamzees room if i even knew where it was. plenty of innocent reasons for you to be losing things under roses bed.”

Kanaya was blushing bright green. “I Will Just--”

“Dave, what's taking so long? Can't you find it?” Rose called from down the hall. She appeared at his elbow a second ago. “Oh, hello, Kanaya.” She and Kanaya shared a lovestruck smile while Dave looked on. “Were you looking for me?”

“No I Was Just Getting My Book.” Kanaya dropped to her knees, even though Rose did not keep her room very clean, and strained her arm to reach the book. “I Will Go Now.” She inched between Rose and Dave and into the hall.

“But, wait, Kanaya!” Rose called. Kanaya retreated down the hall and Rose whapped Dave on the arm. “What did you say to her?”


End file.
